Candy Candy
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi du même nom. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Raiu-chan, pile à l'heure ! N'hésitez pas à venir lire  Enjoy !


_Hey Yamamoto, tu m'aimes non ?_

**Titre**: Candy Candy

**Rating**: M

**Paring**: 8059 ; YamamotoGokudera

**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi malheureusement ! xD

**Blabla de l'auteur**: Alors, tout d'abord il s'agit d'une traduction d'un doujinshi se nommant **Candy Candy** que l'on peut trouver sur youtube ! Je tiens à préciser que quelques traductions ne sont pas strictement fidèles au texte d'origines mais des fois c'était nécessaire pour aider à la bonne compréhension du texte !

**Ensuite, le plus important, je dédie cet OS à _Raiu-chan_ parce que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, oui je sais c'est étrange comme cadeau d'offrir une traduction d'un doujinshi -18 xD Mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs et surtout : BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! x3**

* * *

><p>Gokudera observait le brun qui remerciait les filles qui lui tournait autour, lui promettant des cookies, des bentôs et autres présents afin de s'attirer les bonnes grâces, le regard et surtout le sourire du Baseballer.<p>

_Si c'est vrai, alors ne regarde que moi. _

L'argenté se mit à shooter furieusement dans le battant de la porte, ne prenant pas garde des deux garçons qui le regardait, effrayé de son attitude. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas rester calme en voyant toute la gente féminine de sa classe papillonner des cils comme un ventilateur devant Yamamoto.

_Le seul que tu aimes c'est moi non ?_

L'italien ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit d'un coup de pied et se prit une grande bourrasque de vent venant de droite, il frissonna une fraction de seconde et porta ses mains à ses épaules, se réchauffant un peu.

**-Wa ! 'Fait froid !**

_Tche, j'aurais du apporter une écharpe ou quelque chose du genre ._

Afin de se détendre, Gokudera sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche, le regard mélancolique, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser la colère l'envahir en voyant que le paquet était vide.

_'Chier, chuis maudit !_

Il laissa tomber l'emballage vide à terre et se mit à l'écraser furieusement du pied gauche en jurant.

_Tout es la faute de Yamamoto !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

_**-Gokudera s'il te plait, écoute moi simplement et ne te met pas en colère.**_

***O***

_Ce jour la, ça c'est aussi passer sur ce toit..._

***O***

_**-Je t'aime. Je ne parle pas d'un amour amical.**_

_**-Qu'est c'qui s'est passé au club ?**_

_**-Oh ça. Je n'arrivais pas à m'concentrer alors j'suis venu ici pour m'échapper... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler ! J'en est assez de me mentir à moi-même ! C'est pourquoi je veux te le dire peu importe le reste.**_

_Après l'école, durant les derniers jours de l'été, le visage de Yamamoto semblait toujours étrangement désemparé._

Gokudera se releva rapidement et se mit à courir afin de quitter le toit, d'aller le plus loin possible du brun pour cacher ses rougissements mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet.

_**-Gokudera attend je n'suis pas...**_

En voyant les joues joliment colorés de l'argenté, Yamamoto fut surpris mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà, l'italien lui avait administrer un bon coup de poing dans le nez.

_**-Aouch... Gokudera !**_

_J'ai... J'ai décider que je n'aimais définitivement pas du tout Yamamoto ! Je suis un homme, et Yamamoto n'est même pas un ami ou quoique ce soit d'autre !_

_**Fin flash back**_

* * *

><p><em>Plusieurs moi après, depuis cet incident, Yamamoto n'a plus rien dit d'autre... <em>

Gokudera passa la porte de l'infirmerie et se mit à fouiller dans l'un des placards, en dessous de l'étagère ou se trouvait les médicaments.

_Merde ! Bien qu'j'ai caché mes cigarettes ici, elles n'y sont plus !_

Il referma le placard avec sa délicatesse légendaire et sortit de l'infirmerie, les mains dans les poches, énervé.

_J'devrais rentrer à la maison ? Non, je n'peux pas. Je dois protéger les arrières du Dixième._

* * *

><p><em>Les jours qui ont suivis après ça, Yamamoto à juste agit normalement avec moi, agissant comme si rien ne c'était passer.<em>

**-Tsuna~! Gokudera~!**

Yamamoto entoura les épaules de Tsuna de son bras gauche et celles de Gokudera du droit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'argenté sentit son cœur se mettre à battre bien plus fort que d'habitude alors que le futur parrain des Vongolas répondait, heureux;

**-Ah, Bonjour Yamamoto !**

**-Oï Yamamoto.**

Le brun ne répondit pas à l'appel de l'italien et se contenta de l'ignorer, continuant d'avancer tout en parlant à Tsuna. Gokudera ne comprenait pas la réaction du gardien de la pluie, pire, ça l'agaçait.

_...Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? … Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait rougir. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce à quoi pense Yamamoto._

A peine arriver au collège, l'argenté se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, bien décider à trouver ses cigarettes. Il se mit donc à fouiller avec énergie.

_Ah ! Ça m'saoule !_

En refermant la porte du placard, deux sucettes accompagné d'une feuille de papier vierge tombèrent au sol. Gokudera le remarqua et prit une sucette dans sa main, la regardant, l'air blasé.

_Qu'est ce que c'est qu'ça ? C'est à cet abruti de Docteur ? Et puis... Je ne suis définitivement pas ennuyé parce que Yamamoto est populaire auprès des filles ! (Je pense...)_

Finalement, il déballa la sucrerie, l'observant comme si elle allait lui répondre.

_J'serais maudit si c'était vrai._

Haussant les épaules, il la mit dans sa bouche et quitta l'infirmerie. Puis, lorsque Shamal arriva à son tour;

**-Elles sont plus la ! Mais je suis certain de les avoir ranger la ! L'objet secret que j'avais enfin réussi à obtenir !**

Après avoir fouiller comme un acharner, Shamal abandonna finalement, déprimé.

_Et dire que j'allais les utilisé sur sur une jolie jeune fille... Hm ?_

Le docteur ramassa la feuille qui trainait par terre puis la posa sur le bureau après l'avoir lu.

_Bien, de toute façon. C'était juste un jouet. Je ne sais même pas si ça aurait marché. Et puis, j'ai un rendez-vous~ Un rendez-vous~_

Sur la feuille, on pouvait voir: « ~Bonbon secret~

Ces bonbons contiennent de l'aphrodisiaque et fera se réveiller sexuellement même les plus insensible. Attention. »

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de classe, Gokudera regardait, blasé, les filles se dandiner en poussant des cris sur aigus dans leur coin tout en commentant le fait que l'argenté mangeait une sucette et qu'il fallait prendre des photos parce que c'était trop mignon.<p>

**-Gokudera~**

Le susnommé tourna la tête et aperçut Yamamoto.

**-C'est rare. Tu manges une sucette ?**

**-Et alors ? C'mal ?**

Sans répondre, le brun se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise qui côtoyait celle du gardien de la tempête.

**-Le coach viens juste de m'avertir que si je n'augmentais pas mes résultats au troisième trimestre, je pourrais pas jouer avec l'équipe...**

**-T'es vraiment un idiot.**

**-C'est pourquoi Gokudera, tu va m'aider à réviser pendant les vacances d'hiver !**

Les deux jeunes mafieux tournèrent la tête vers le groupe de jeune fille qui s'extasiait devant la photo que l'une d'elles venait de prendre de l'argenté. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs encore plus blasé qu'avant. Alors que les premiers élèves arrivés s'affairaient à préparer la classe, changer les fleurs, nettoyer le tableau, etc... Yamamoto et Gokudera eux, étaient déjà assis à leur place, l'italien encore en train de manger sa sucette.

**-Oï, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es bien silencieux d'un seul coup ?**

**-Mm...**

**-T'as dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, hein ? C'était quoi ?**

**-Ah, c'est vrai mais...**

L'argenté mordit un coup dans sa sucette, légèrement énervé du comportement amorphe du gardien de la pluie.

**-Si t'as besoin de rien alors pars !**

**-... Je déteste ça... **

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux, prêt à entendre la suite. Mais Yamamoto continua trop doucement, et il ne put entendre la fin de sa phrase.

**-Qu'ils te tournent tous autour...**

L'italien se leva et se mit debout devant le brun, le fixant, toujours sa sucette à la bouche qu'il croqua, jetant le bâton à présent nu.

**-Huh ? Qu'est ce t'as dis ? J'entends que dalle...**

**-Bien, cette fois ne fuis pas et écoute moi attentivement, Gokudera !**

_Eh ?_

**-Je... A propos de toi...**

_Attend une minute ! Ça peut pas être..._

**-Hey vous deux, arrêtez ! Le cours commence, asseyez vous !**

Le professeur venait de tout gâcher alors que Gokudera avait pris une jolie teinte rosée tandis que Yamamoto semblait sur le point de l'embrasser.

-Ah désolé !

_'Chier ! Pourquoi j'ai rougis ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est comme si..._

Le gardien de la tempête continua de repenser à la phrase du Baseballer durant la moitié de l'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine chose se fasse ressentir. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et son corps était parcourus de frissons.

_Que... J'me sens... étrange... Pourquoi... Mon corps... !_

**-...d'ici, nous posons l'expression x-y sous une autre forme grâce à l'expression 3. Après ça, il faut intervertir l'expression 3 avec la 2.**

_Ça ne peut pas arriver._

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait de plus en plus alors que sa vision se troublait légèrement, ses joues s'étant coloré d'un joli rouge.

_Que... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_

Il retint un gémissement et plaqua sans faire de bruit ses mains sur son entrejambe alors que de léger soupir sortait d'entre ses lèvres, imperceptible aux autres élèves de la classe car il se forçait de les retenir au maximum.

_Même si on est déjà en hiver, mon corps est brûlant... Ça à commencer par la partie inférieure de mon corps, je deviens petit à petit encore plus excité et je peux sentir ma peau devenir ultra sensible. (Je deviens comme ça juste en sentant mes vêtements frotter contre moi.) Je veux me débarrasser de ce sentiment ardent mais je n'peux rien faire. (Je n'sais même pas ce que je devrais faire.)_

Tout les muscles de Gokudera se contractait alors que son membre se dressait petit à petit dans son pantalon, ne faisant qu'augmenter ses halètements ainsi que les rougeurs à ses joues.

_Ça devient douloureux... Merde, ma voix s'échappe. Je peux plus le supporter ! J'ai atteint ma limite... !_

L'argenté se leva brusquement et prit son sac puis se dirigea vers la porte en adoptant son habituel air blasé, remerciant son self control, afin que personne ne remarque son état. Le professeur claqua ses paumes sur son bureau et l'interpella.

**-Revevez Gokudera ! Ou est-ce que vous allez ?**

**-'Me sens pas bien. J'rentre chez moi.**

**-Gokudera !**

**-Hey Yamamoto ! Attendez une sec... !**

Mais avant que le pauvre professeur n'est put terminer sa phrase, les deux gardiens avaient déjà quitter la salle de cours. Une fois dehors, le brun suivait l'italien, ne sachant pas très bien ou ils allaient.

**-Gokudera, si tu te sens pas bien je peux te porte !**

**-Pas b'soin ! Autrement, pourquoi tu m'suis ?**

**-Parce que je suis inquiet !**

**-Pour que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça doit être la fin du monde !**

**-Ah ah ! Pas moyen~ **

_C'est mauvais... D'une certaine façon, sa voix... résonne profondément en moi, comme si mon corps entier était ensorcelé par elle. Mes jambes... n'ont vraiment plus de forces..._

**-Tu... Arrêtes de parler...**

Les jambes du gardiens de la tempêtes arrivaient de moins en moins à supporter le poids de son corps et des frissons se répercutaient dans tout son être au son de la voix de Yamamoto.

**-Gokudera attend ! Tes jambes tremble hein ? Je vais te porter jusqu'à chez toi donc laisse toi faire. **

**-Uwa ! Okay, sois pas violent !**

_Merde ! J'ai laisser sortir une voix étrange ! Aussi, c'est vraiment pas bon si il me porte. En particulier si ça... No... No sto... !_

**-Aller on y va !**

Le brun rougit d'un coup et se figea lorsqu'il serra le corps de Gokudera sur son dos, ayant très bien sentit la bosse au niveau du bas ventre de l'argenté.

**-Eh...**

_A l'instant, il à obligatoirement remarquer ! C'est... C'est ce qui pouvais arriver de pire... !_

Lors du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du bras droit du Decimo, aucun des deux gardiens n'ouvrirent la bouche. Gokudera tentait vainement de retenir les petits gémissements et autres sons qui sortaient de ses lèvres sous les sensations qui l'assaillait.

Une fois à l'intérieur du petit habitat, Yamamoto déposa l'argenté sur le lit, ce dernier était soumis à des tremblements incontrôlés et avaient replié les jambes pour cacher son érection, serrant le drap entre ses doigts.

**-Gokudera attend ici un instant. Je vais chercher de l'eau !**

**-J'veux... pas de...**

_Merde... Mon état empire..._

Le brun revint avec un verre rempli d'eau fraîche et se positionna derrière Gokudera qu'il avait redressé en position assise après lui avoir retirer sa veste pour qu'il est moins chaud, l'aidant à rester droit. Il le fit boire un peu.

**-C'est... C'est bon... Je peux... Boire tout seul.**

_Je veux que Yamamoto s'en aille rapidement. Si je n'fais rien maintenant..._

**-C'est pourquoi... Tu devrais rentrer... chez toi...**

**-Okay.**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et à partir, écoutant la recommandation de l'italien, Yamamoto laissa son regard dériver sur le visage rougit du gardien de la tempête et sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon ainsi que ses jambes tremblantes.

**-Gokudera...**

**-Qu... Quoi ?**

**-Je peux pas... Rentrer juste comme ça après tout.**

**-Huh ? Qu'est ce que tu racon-Ah !**

Le brun avait poser le verre vide sur la table de nuit et écartait les pans de la chemise de Gokudera, lui embrassant le cou, toujours derrière lui. Alors que l'argenté gémissait lorsqu'il lui lécha la jugulaire, il le retourna et le fit s'allonger sous lui.

**-Att.. ! Attend ! Tu... Qu'est ce que tu crois fai... !**

**-Gokudera.**

Le gardien de la pluie fit glisser doucement sa main sur le flan de l'italien.

**-Je sais, parce que je suis un mec aussi...**

Gokudera se crispa tout en haletant sous la caresse de la main du brun.

**-C'est douloureux n'est ce pas ? C'est pourquoi... Laisse moi t'aider.**

**-Nn !**

**-Hey Gokudera. Est-ce que... Tu me détestes ?**

L'expression de l'argenté se fit adorable, il avait les joues rouges, la bouches entrouvertes et les larmes aux yeux tant la pression était grande. Il repensa vaguement à ce qu'il avait vu il y à quelques jours, cette fille quelconque qui avait déclaré ses sentiments à Yamamoto, il n'avait même pas voulu savoir la réaction du brun et avait détourner le regard.

_Merde..._

**-Gokudera... Juste un peu. C'est bon si c'est juste un petit peu.**

_Merde..._

**-Tu ne me regarde pas directement.**

_Merde... ! Qu'est ce qui s'passe ? Même si j'essaie de repousser Yamamoto, c'est pas vraiment... !_

Gokudera s'agrippa aux épaules du baseballer alors que celui-ci se plaçait sur le flan droit, derrière lui, baissant sa chemise avant d'embrasser les omoplates de l'italien. Celui-ci gémissait abondamment sous le traitement que lui infligeait Yamamoto, lui caressant le ventre, embrassant ses épaules.

**-Tu... Att...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas autant pour ça...**

**-Yeah, je sais...**

Le gardien de la tempête ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir bien sonore de sortir lorsque le brun lui chatouilla légèrement le téton de sa main, s'amusant et se rassasiant de ses réactions.

**-Gokudera. Regarde moi.**

**-Huh ?**

Alors que Gokudera faisait l'effort de tourner la tête vers le gardien de la pluie et d'ouvrir les yeux, faisant tinter la petite plaque en argent qu'il portait autour du cou dans un bruit métallique, ce dernier glissa sa main sous le pantalon et le boxer, caressant le membre de l'argenté.

**-Nn !**

**-Etonnant... Gokudera, tu es si humide ici.**

L'italien ne put même pas tenter de répondre, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête entre la main qui s'amusait sur son torse et celle qui caressait son sexe. Il n'arrivait même plus à taire ses gémissements, ces derniers sortaient d'eux même, ravissant l'épéiste qui s'en donnait à coeur joie. Le brun exerça une pression un peu plus forte sur le membre de son vis à vis qu'il avait à présent sorti à l'air libre.

**-Gokudera, tourne toi par la.**

_Qu..._

Gokudera se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le visage du brun tout près de son membre. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

_Non, pas... !_

Mais il ne put protester avant que Yamamoto ne se lèche les lèvres ainsi que le bout du sexe gorgé de plaisir de l'argenté et ne le prenne lentement en bouche.

_Ce mec, qu'est qu'il... !_

**-Attend... Yamamo... to ! C'est pas une blague ou... ! Ah !**

Gokudera ne pouvait plus retenir l'expression orale de son plaisir alors que le brun s'occupait de son membre tendu à l'aide de sa langue.

_La langue de Yamamoto, à cet endroit..._

**-Ah... Ah ! Arr-Arrête...**

_C'est... C'est mauvais... Il va me faire venir~_

L'italien avait ramener son poignet gauche orné d'un bracelet de cuir contre le haut de son visage afin de dissimulé son regard empli de désir.

_Ce mec, qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Qu'est ce que **je** suis en train de faire ? C'est Yamamoto et pourtant... Bien que ce soit Yamamoto... ! Je suis en train de faire quelque chose ressemblant à du sexe avec lui..._

Alors que Gokudera était en proie à ses réflexions, le brun lâcha son membre après quelques minutes et remonta afin de se mettre face à lui.

_Oh déjà... !_

**-Excuse moi Gokudera, je n'en peux plus.**

Le gardien de la pluie déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son futur amant tandis qu'il lui retirait son pantalon et son boxer. Tout en déboutonnant la chemise de l'argenté, il approfondit le baiser qui devint de plus en plus langoureux, Gokudera ne pouvant que répondre à cet appel.

**Désolé Gokudera, faisons le ensemble.**

_Uwa, il est sérieux ! Ensenble, avec Yamamoto...!_

Le brun libéra son membre tendu lui-aussi et l'appuya contre celui de l'italien puis prit les deux sexes en mains, y exerçant un doux mouvement de va et viens qu'il accéléra très vite.

_Ah, je peux pas !_

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Gokudera vint dans un long gémissement.

**-Ah Gokudera, t'es venu ?**

**-Ta... Gueule. Va... crever !**

**-Mais, le tien n'est toujours pas satisfait, huh ?**

_C'est vraiment étrange... Ça ne peut pas être... !_

Yamamoto retourna de nouveau l'argenté, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes, il lui releva le bassin.

**-Lâche...**

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase, un cri de plaisir sortit de la gorge de l'italien. Le brun avait mimer la pénétration en glissant son membre contre celui de Gokudera, donnant des coups de hanches afin de faire se frotter encore plus leur deux excitations.

_Attend un peu.. ! Qu'est ce que c'est qu'cette position ! Trop embarrassant ! Franchement, je n'peux pas croire qu'une chose pareille est en train d'arriver !_

Gokudera venait de jouir à nouveau, tâchant les draps de sa semence. Il avait abandonner il y à bien longtemps l'idée de retenir ses gémissements.

**-Faire ce genre de choses... Tu... f'rais mieux de t'en souvenir !**

**-Ouais, je m'en souviendrais. C'est pourquoi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier non plus, Gokudera.**

La voix grave que venait d'employer Yamamoto ainsi que son regard inhabituellement sérieux surpris l'argenté qui se figea, les yeux fixant un point droit devant lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

Yamamoto qui souriait comme un idiot, montrant une copie noté d'un 85/100 à Gokudera.

_**-Je l'ai fait ! J'ai finalement réussi la leçon supplémentaire !**_

***O***

Gokudera qui buvait une petite brique de jus de pomme, l'air blasé et les cheveux attachés, à côté de Yamamoto, ce dernier montrant la boisson du doigt.

_**-Hey, c'est à moi...**_

_**-Ta gueule.**_

***O***

L'argenté appuyé contre un mur, la main posé sur l'épaule du brun qui pleurait contre son épaule, habillé de sa tenue de Baseball.

_**-Si tu regrettes au point de pleurer. Alors fait en sorte que la prochaine fois, tu sois définitivement sur de gagner.**_

***O***

Yamamoto, le visage sérieux, bien droit, fixant Gokudera avec détermination.

_**-Je t'aime.**_

_**Fin flash back.**_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto, après s'être remémoré toutes ces scènes en même temps que le gardien de la tempête, prit son courage à deux mains et, sans une once d'hésitation.<p>

**-Je t'aime, Gokudera. Je t'aime vraiment.**

_Qu'est ce que c'est, merde… ! J'ai penser que je ne me soucierais jamais de toi..._

**-...Gokudera ?**

_Toi et moi ont est tout les deux des mecs, et je n'te considère même pas comme mon ami ou quoique ce soit. Je ne crois pas que la façon dont tu penses à moi est quelque chose à voir avec ça. Encore moins que je serais emporté par toi. _

_Ou ai-je eut faux ? _

_Hey, quelle tête je devrais faire lorsque je te verrais demain ? Je m'demande comment ont pourra agir comme d'habitude._

Gokudera leva les bras, frôlant de ses mains les joues de Yamamoto, souhaitant faire glisser ses bras derrières le cou du brun.

_Bien que je doive te détester. Je n'le fais pas._

**-Gokude...ra... **

Le susnommé enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du gardien de la pluie et le serra contre lui, apposant ses lèvres sur celles de son nouvel amant. Il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au Monde. En cet instant, Yamamoto comptait plus que quiconque à ses yeux.

_Je... J'ai peur de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment si compliqué qui se consume en moi..._

_**Owari  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Akisa<strong>: Voila, c'est ici que ce fini ce petit OS/doujin ! J'espère que ça vous à plut, n'hésitez pas à reviewer même si c'est pour les défauts (et je pense que ce sera surtout pour les défauts xD) ! Sur ce, à bientôt ! =D


End file.
